


Его Секрет

by taka1114



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 美國人都是些瘋子。從剛剛合作的時候Illya就很清楚這一點，他們生活放蕩，毫無規矩可言。Napolean Solo就是這種人，在剛剛過去的二十四小時裡他再次認清這件事。





	Его Секрет

美國人都是些瘋子。  
從剛剛合作的時候Illya就很清楚這一點，他們生活放蕩，毫無規矩可言。Napolean Solo就是這種人，在剛剛過去的二十四小時裡他再次認清這件事。

那本來是個很簡單的任務。潛入一場社交舞會，套點情報，也許拍點照，不能更容易了——不要輕看情報的重要性，Waverly這樣跟他們說，一點小道消息足以影響大局。這些場合是美國花孔雀表演的好機會，Illya自然不會邀功，他安靜的待在一旁監視著所有關鍵人物的一舉一動，時刻觀察著正周旋在人群之間的拍檔。一人在明，一人在暗，是他們一貫的處事方式。  
本來應該很順利的，如果那個瘋子沒有發瘋的話。

Napoleon突然消失於轉角時Illya嚇了一大跳，如非必要不離開監察視線範圍是他們行動的默契，他甚至是獨自離開的，女伴也沒帶上一個。俄國人僵在原地，糾結想要追上去，但又似乎太過明顯。到了最後，他甚至都還沒行動，也沒搞清楚到底發生什麼事，警報就響了。多虧了美國的麻煩製造者，好好的一場輕鬆情報任務都能被搞成逃亡行動。

他顧不上會否惹人懷疑，逕自跑往Napoleon離開的地方。在摸進書房之前他還得揍暈三個守衛——要是Waverly問起，這得算在美國人的帳上。他在走廊上找到正在逃跑的Napoleon時，對方手上拿著的東西解答了他的疑問，同時也惹火了他。  
都什麼時候了還偷畫？

美國慣竊犯的事跡他在檔案上讀過不少，但是他以為能使他前上司都選擇睜一眼閉一眼的，應該是更為低調的作法，至少不該是在這種情況，更不該觸動警鐘。後者也許又是出於他的美式自大與粗心大意，他在心裡點評道，氣沖沖地衝上前，低聲質問他到底在做什麼。Napoleon沒來得及回答，也許亦不打算回答，他們就因為守衛追趕而至而急著離開。

計畫被打亂、拍檔的不專業與我行我素都讓Illya非常的不高興，甫回到酒店，他就把自己關在廁所裡沖曬相片——很嚴重的即視感，連他自己都不想面對。他試圖平伏自己的呼吸，看著各種珠寶首飾圖像慢慢出現在照相紙上。這次沒有什麼核子問題要處理，納粹餘黨也不總是造武器，但是光在維也納上流社會之間暗暗流動的大筆資金就足以引起U.N.C.L.E.關注。這次的舞會也是，出席的人士有一半參與過這些不明來歷的金錢交易，因此他們要做的只是查出金錢的來源與接下來的流向——沒錯，並不是去偷人家書房的名畫還引起騷動。

他不理解Napoleon Solo的腦子裡在打什麼主意，像他這樣的特務為國家效力，向國家證明自己的能力，而即使是傭兵，也不過在以另類方式展現自己的價值。但是這個美國人，像是從不屬於這裡似的，他比前者自私，卻也似乎比後者高尚。他高調的踏進了諜戰的世界，事不關己的踮足橫行其中，取得他需要的一切，而不願付出代價。剛剛的逃跑並沒為他們帶來太大危險，跟軍火商相比，被喝到酩酊大醉的紈絝子弟追殺要安全得多了，可他仍然感到憤怒，對於被蒙在鼓裡的事，還有成為拍檔私心中可有可無的存在這點。

照片在他的怒氣中沖曬完畢，他拿著照相紙走出廁所，打算待明天跟Waverly匯報時，卻發現桌上多了一個信封。他皺起眉頭，警覺起來，剛剛他完全聽不見有人進出過。他確認手槍還在身上，環顧了四周——作為一個個剛剛逃跑成功的共犯，他得額外留神——然後小心翼翼的打開信封。放在上面的是酒店的信紙，上面用潦草的字體寫上了『You're welcome Peril』。  
厚顏無恥，他咒罵道，然後抽起了信紙，發現放在底下的是一張被摺得細小、有點發黃的紙張。紙的質料輕薄脆弱，上面的皺摺似是被壓住許久一樣，讓Illya不得不放輕力度打開它。他的既視感又來了，只是這一次，他還想不起是什麼——

裡面密密麻麻的俄語解答了他的疑問，同時也讓他雙手顫抖。

蘇聯人都是些神經質。  
從剛剛合作的時候Napoleon就很清楚這一點，他們做事一板一眼，毫無樂趣可言。Illya Kuryakin就是這種人，他每天都在感受著這些。

可是他能體諒鐵幕後生活的苦悶，而且在他的拍檔身上，還有比苦悶更沉重的東西。戰績彪炳的檔案表面藏著不甚光鮮的家庭背景，讓他的童年蒙下大大的污點。有時候，Napoleon會好奇對方的偏執與敏感，到底是天性還是後天使然。而這些好奇，在他們合作的這段時間裡，也始終停留在好奇這一步，直至有個消息戳破了這層薄紗——Waverly說得沒錯，不可輕看情報的重要性。

那本來是個很簡單的任務，Napoleon深知這點，也知道自己比起蘇聯人更懂得應付這種場合，因此在分工上，他們早有默契，而這正合他的心意。這次的目標只是套取那些暗錢的情報，但是對他而言，還有多重意義。而這重意義，驅使他在消息到手之後，選擇獨自離開舞台，竄到主人家的書房去——他猜拍檔已經看到他並且開始陷入神經質狀態，但是他管不了那麼多。

剛剛半場舞會的設計讓大廳的擺設讓他知道，這個奧地利大戶除了炫富之外別無所長，藝術水平更是跟市井之徒沒兩樣。他從這些資訊與對方低下的品味推敲出，自己想要的東西很有可能被掛在書房。原因是那幅畫雖然色感符合大眾口味，但卻因太過平凡而難以置身天價之列，如此無炫耀價值的東西，自然不適合掛在大廳，也沒必要藏於保險庫。沒價值，他暗想，價值不過取決於你對它的了解。

作為藝術鑑賞者，他知道有些時候名畫並不貴在出自何人之手，或是有何藝術價值，而是其背後的故事。這次他的行為可算是出於後者，只是比起背後故事，他更在意的是字面意義上的「背後」。

鐵幕之所以被稱為鐵幕，完全因為其背後的故事不常流出，關於其管治高層的消息甚至醜聞更是被列為機密。可是也正因為這樣，蘇聯要為自己守的秘密實在太多，也讓這些故事成為了某些反動分子的籌碼。那本來只能是內政風波，頂多算是諜網中一些茶餘飯後的小道消息，算不上什麼，但是這張被藏在畫像背後的紙張，對於Napoleon——正確而言是對他的拍檔而言，卻可能比任何一條內政消息都要重要。說這個愛好買畫的大戶沒見識，也許是太過刻薄，畢竟就算是專業鑑定師，也不一定會知道這種只有情報人員才可能得知的秘密。慶幸的是，Napoleon兩者兼備。

Illya的心思很好懂，他的喜怒哀樂全寫在臉上，若不是他的身手超乎常人，Napoleon真不知道他是怎麼投身這行的。也許他也是逼不得已，他的一切努力似是想要證明什麼，某種比他自己更沉重的什麼。有些傷口無法痊癒，每一次他雙手的顫抖，都是在抵禦二次傷害。Napoleon猜想手上的紙片不會帶回他的思念之人，但至少替他多年的奮鬥正名。但願他會比較快樂——他一心二用的想道，也因此觸動了警鐘。

回程的時候Illya看起來就很生氣，那是他所預料到的（如他所言蘇聯人確實很好猜），畢竟拋下任務和拍檔去偷畫的確很不專業，但那種怒氣只是短暫，證據帶來的真相才是長久的。他也沒多作解釋，一方面他無法說明這一切動機為何，另一方面，要是待會俄國人決定躲到廁所裡冷靜自己，那也是他放下心意的好機會。酒店房門沒有警鐘，而且非常容易打開。

他偷偷把裝了紙片的信封放在蘇聯人的桌上，再躡手躡腳的離去。從他得知情報，到決定偷竊，到此刻完成這次的個人任務，一切都發生得太過自然，以致他完全忘了問自己，這樣做的意義到底為何。說是滿足好奇心，那也未免太過冒險，蘇聯人也沒必要感謝他。就讓他欠點人情，Napoleon像是自我說服似的想。然而在房門被叩響時，他也並不是特別意外。

「你怎麼得來的？」Illya劈頭就問，想了想又補充一句，「那幅畫？」  
「那位大戶顯然不知道這幅畫的實際價值在哪。」Napoleon好整以暇的坐在沙發上喝酒，悠閒得彷彿剛剛偷畫跟逃跑都與他無關一樣。  
「你又是怎麼知道的？」Illya甫開口就覺得自己問了個蠢問題。  
「情報是活命的關鍵，同志。」他跑題了，這次的所謂情報與他的性命沒半點關係，不過是一份蘇聯內部權鬥肅清名單，而且日子老舊，對美國帶來的好處，還不如對其中一名受害人的兒子來得大。

父親被帶走時Illya還很小，他也不知道這是為了什麼，只是在往後別人看他的眼神都不太一樣了。他的父親是叛徒，鄰居這麼說，同學這麼說，連他的上司都這麼說，久而久之他開始接受了這個說法，但卻仍然記住父親被帶走時的心有不甘。而現在，權鬥名單給予他一絲希望，在權力之間站錯了邊不是罪，也不是叛國。這不是最理想的結果，卻是他現在所能得到最好的答案。

這次Napoleon不曉得自己算不算猜中了蘇聯人的反應，但就他微妙地放鬆下來的臉頰看來，結果並不壞。雖然最終Illya還是沒有道謝——如果他離開房間時嘴上的咕噥不算的話。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 鳴謝紫靈的五個Tags：  
#酒店 #槍 #紙 #誤會 #關心則亂


End file.
